CoolBoy 400-in-1 Real Game
CoolBoy 400-in-1 Real Game is a pirate multicart, made for the Famicom by CoolBoy. This multicart is notable for containing a large amount of games, and appears to be based on 245 in 1 Real Game. Overview This multicart is the joint-largest Famicom multicart known to exist, being 32 megabytes in size. Despite this, several of the games are repeats or hacks of other games included. However, it is worth noting that this is because those games are duplicated in the ROM. Another noticeable detail about the game selection is that the last 104 games (and several others) are made by Nice Code. One more thing to mention is that most of the games from 1 to 245 are the same as on 245-in-1 Real Game, except with some of the repeats (and several different games) replaced with other games. Unlike the 150 in 1 Real Game or 245 in 1 Real Game multicarts, this multicart works fine on a real Famicom. (However, there exist some versions that might not work correctly, and therefore need the PCB modified to work on it) Also, there exist at least two versions of 400-in-1 Real Game: the earlier version that has exactly 400 games, and the latter one, which, despite still claiming that it has 400 games, includes 3 extra games. These are actually new bootleg hacks of official Nintendo games loosely based on Chinese TV shows. List of Games # Super Contra (JP version, 24 in 1 menu) # Batman (US version, Prototype) # Spiderman: Return of the Sinister Six (US version, Cut-down version which omits some of the graphics) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters (US version, no copyrights or storyline) # Ferrari: Grand Prix Challenge (US version) # Taito Basketball (JPN version of Ultimate Basketball) # Guevara (JPN version of Guerilla War) # Pocket Monster (Pirate Original) # Tiny Toon Adventures (US version) # Rolling Thunder (US version) # Power Blade 2 (US version) # Terminator 2: Judgement Day (US version) # Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones (US version) # Alien 3 (US version) # Ninja Gaiden Episode II: The Dark Sword of Chaos (US version) # Mighty Final Fight (US version) # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (US version) # Astyanax (US version, listed as Golden Axe) # Robocop 2 (US version) # Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu Kanketsu Hen # Ring King (US version) # War of Strike Mouse (Pirate Original) # Contra (US version) # Mortal Kombat 4 - Hummer Team (Mortal Kombat 3, graphics aren't glitchy, unlike in 245 in 1) # Colorful Dragon - Sachen # Back to the Future # Arkista's Ring # Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach (Crashes upon reaching the green) # Castle Excellent (JP version of Castlequest) # Tiger-Heli (US version) # The Universe Soldier (Pirate Original) # Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum # Q-Bert # Egypt # Alpha Mission (US version) # Firehouse Rescue # I Can Remember (Glitchy graphics) # The Punisher # Hokuto no Ken # Hotaaman no Chitei Tanken # Battleship (US version) # Milon's Secret Castle (US version) # Destination Earthstar # Super Chinese (JP version of Kung Fu Heroes) # Ikinari Musician # Super X-Wing 97 (Homebrew Argus hack) # Baltron # Mach Rider # Onyanko Town # Gyromite # Monster Truck Rally # Bingo 75 - Sachen # Bump'n'Jump (US version) # Adventures of Dino Riki (US version, title screen is removed) # Ghostbusters (US version) # Spy Hunter # Balloon Monster (Caltron 6-in-1) # Paper Boy # T&C Surf Designs # Hyper Olympic (JP version of Track & Field) # Battletank # Aladdin III (Magic Carpet 1001 hack) (Caltron 6-in-1) # Dynamite Bowl # Takahashi Meijin no Bouken Jima (JP version of Adventure Island) # Dr. Mario (Title screen is removed) # Mickey Mouse: Fushigi no kuni no Daibouken (JPN version) # Quarth # Moai-Kun # Gradius # Mystery Quest (US version) # Friday the 13th # Musashi no Ken - Tadaima Shugyō Chu # Nagagutsu o Haita Neko: Sekai Isshuu 80 Nichi Daibouken # Hello Kitty no Hanabatake # Solomon no Kagi (JP version of Solomon's Key) # Flipull # Deblock # Championship Bowling # Space Hunter # Transformers: Convoy no Nazo # The Karate Kid # Cadillac # Gorby no Pipeline Daisakusen # Star Soldier (US version) # Argus # Sansuu 3 Nen # Peepar Time # The Legend of Kage (US version) # Geimos # Hydlide Special (US version) # Star Luster # Exed Exes # Pac-Land # Thexder # The Tower of Druaga # Super Mario Bros. (PAL version) # Ninja Hattori Kun: Ninja wa Shuugyou Degogiru no Maki # TwinBee (Graphics aren't glitched, unlike in 150 in 1 and 245 in 1) # Front Line # Elevator Action # Sqoon (JP version) # Slalom # Fire Dragon (Pirate Original) # Tetris - Tengen # 1942 (Some letters and numbers are missing) # Lot Lot # Fish War (Balloon Fight hack, different music, unlike in 150 in 1, 245 in 1 & Balloon Trip is available) # Mighty Bomb Jack (JP version) # Spelunker # Chinese Chess # Gyromite # Mag Max # B-Wings # Tag Team Pro Wrestling # Wrecking Crew # Spartan X (JP version of Kung Fu) # Arkanoid # Dig Dug II (JP version) # Astro Robo Sasa # Obake no Q-taro: WanWan Panic (JP version of Chubby Cherub) # Wonder Ball Nice Code Software # Xevious (PAL version) # Soccer # Challenger # D.J.Boy (Rollergames hack) # Little Red Hood - Sachen # Donald Land # Porter (graphical hack) (Caltron 6-in-1) # Dough Boy # Duck - Bit Corp # Flappy # Penguin-kun Wars (Title screen is partly removed) # Zunou Senkan Galg # Gun Dec (JP version of Vice: Project Doom) # Giabbit (Homebrew Super Mario Bros. hack) # Gradirs (Homebrew Seicross hack) # Hammerin' Harry (PAL version) # Sudoku - Nice Code Software # Magic Mathematic - Sachen # Pachi Com # The Penguin & Seal - Sachen # Shift (Porter hack) (Caltron 6-in-1) # Xiao Ma Li (Glitchy title screen) # Tunny (SonSon hack) # Isolated Warrior # Volguard II # Mario Bros. (Title screen is removed) # Pac-Man # Donkey Kong # Dig Dug # Bomberman (JP version) # Star Gate (JP version of Defender II) # Duck Hunt # Magic Jewelry (Pirate Original) # Star Force (JP version, title screen is replaced with the plain text) # Galaga # Space Invaders # Exerion # Binary Land # BurgerTime # Tank 1990 (Battle City hack, only Mode A is available) # Lode Runner (US version) # Choplifter # Ninja-kun: Majou no Bouken # Antarctic Adventure # Sky Destroyer # Excitebike # Brush Roller (Pirate Original) # Ice Climber (JP version) # TaleSpin (US version) # Zippy Race # Tennis # Pinball # Lunar Ball (JP version of Lunar Pool) # Pooyan # Joust177 # Warpman # Devil World # Formation Z # Championship Lode Runner # Helicopter (Raid on Bungeling Bay title hack) # City Connection (JP version, graphics aren't glitched, unlike in 245 in 1) # Baseball # Yie Ar Kung-Fu # Golf # Clu Clu Land # Urban Champion # Choujikuu Yousai: Macross (Title screen is removed) # Nuts & Milk # Donkey Kong Jr. # Balloon Fight # Super Arabian # Millipede # Gomoku Narabe # Field Combat # Donkey Kong 3 # Mappy # Popeye # Orchard Kavass - Nice Code Software # Galaxian # Bird Week # F-1 Race # Circus Charlie # Chack'n Pop # Road Fighter (Title screen is replaced with the plain text) # Ikki (Title screen is removed) # Karateka # Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match (JP version of Tag Team Match: MUSCLE) # Top Gun Dual Fighters (JP version of Top Gun: The Second Mission) # Othello - Bit Corp # 10-Yard Fight # John Elway's Quarterback # Karate Champ # King's Knight (US version) # Minna no Tabou no Nakayoshi Daisakusen # Venice Beach Volleyball - American Video Entertainment # Wolverine # Sanrio Carnival # Sky Kid # Sanrio Cup: Pon Pon Volley # Sansuu 1 Nen # Sansuu 2 Nen # Sansuu 4 Nen # Sansuu 5 & 6 Nen # Shockwave - American Game Cartridges # Choujinrou Senki Warwolf (JP version of Werewolf: The Last Warrior) # Tetsudou Ou: Famicom Boardgame # Tiles of Fate - American Video Entertainment # Jackie Chan's Action King Fu (PAL Version) # Tsuppari Oozumou # Valkyrie no Densetsu # Cosmos Cop Caltron 6-in-1 # Jackpot - Bit Corp # Buggy Popper (JPN version of Bump'n'Jump) # Dian Shi Ma Li - Bit Corp # Metal Fighter - Sachen # Pipe Dream # Atlantis no Nazo # Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Troubles in Wacky Land (US version) # Spy vs Spy # Tokoro San no Mamoru # Ningen Heiki Dead Fox (JP version of Code Name: Viper) # Cybernoid: The Fighting Machine # Chubby Cherub (US version) # Adventures of Bayou Billy (US version) # Hudson's Adventure Island II (US version) # Airwolf (JPN version) # All-Pro Basketball (US version, glitchy title screen music) # Darkman (US version) # Banana Prince (PAL version) # Chouhen - Sachen # Bubble Bobble 2 (JPN version with 1-player only and with 20 lives instead 3) # Bucky O'Hare (US version) # Captain America and the Avengers # Kero Kero Keroppi no Daibouken 2 (English translated ROM) # Captain Tsubasa V - Hasha no Shougou Canpione # Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (US version) # Caveman Ninja (PAL version of Joe & Mac) # Chip to Dale no Daisakusen (JP version of Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) # Chip to Dale no Daisakusen 2 (JP version of Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers 2) # Chip and Dale 3 (Heavy Barrel hack) # Super Contra 7 (Pirate Original) # Super Contra 6 (Contra Force hack, listed as Contra Force) # Cross Fire (Title screen is removed) # Super Spy Hunter (US version) # Hoops (US version) # Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes # Nekketsu Koko Dojjiboru Bu: Sakka Hen (JP version of Nintendo World Cup) # Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairanto # Downtown - Nekketsu Koushin Kyoku - Soreyuke Daiundoukai # Bikkuri Nekketsu Shinkiroku: Harukanaru Kin Medal # Hiryu no Ken III: 5 Nin no Ryuu Senshi # Hiryu no Ken # Low G Man # Donkey Kong Jr. Math (US version) # Raid on Bungeling Bay # Blaster Master (PAL version) # Hyper Sports (JP version of the second half of Track & Field, 1-player only) # The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles # 4 Nin Uchi Mahjong # Mahjong # Muscle (US version) # Hon Shougi Naitou 9 Dan Shougi Hiden # Nibbles (Homebrew) # Iron Tank # Kabuki: Quantum Fighter # Склад №18 (Sokoban ripoff) (Александр Чудов) # Super Dynamix Badminton # Bokosuka Wars # Fruit - Nice Code Software # Kamen no Ninja Hanamaru (JP version of Yo! Noid) # Pika Chu - Nice Code Software (?) (Tengen Tetris ripoff) # Pyramid - Sachen # Volleyball # Goonies (Title screen is removed) # Gyruss (Title screen is glitchy) # Wisdom Boy - Gamtec # Wonder Rabbit - Nice Code Software # Aquarium - Nice Code Software # Arena - Nice Code Software # Air Alert - Nice Code Software # Burbles - Nice Code Software # Burrow Explorer - Nice Code Software # Cannonade - Nice Code Software # Close Quarters - Nice Code Software # Coast Guard - Nice Code Software # Cub Adventure - Nice Code Software # Depth Bomb - Nice Code Software # Devildom Doom - Nice Code Software # Diamond - Nice Code Software # Dune War - Nice Code Software # First Defender - Nice Code Software # Five Days - Nice Code Software # Frantic Mouse - Nice Code Software # Fruit Dish - Nice Code Software # Gallagant - Nice Code Software # Garden War - Nice Code Software # Gate - Nice Code Software # Hallihoo - Nice Code Software # Labyrinth - Nice Code Software # Lunarian - Nice Code Software # Mad Xmas - Nice Code Software # Motoboat - Nice Code Software # Panzer Attack - Nice Code Software # Penta Base - Nice Code Software # Pobble - Nice Code Software # Polar Bat - Nice Code Software # Rural Goblin - Nice Code Software # Season Garden - Nice Code Software # Shrew Mouse - Nice Code Software # Snowball - Nice Code Software (Sokoban ripoff) # Archer - Nice Code Software # Twin Cards - Nice Code Software # Undersea Arena - Nice Code Software # Warrior - Nice Code Software # Abscondee - Nice Code Software # Aether Cruiser - Nice Code Software # Aim Cruise - Nice Code Software # Animal Contest - Nice Code Software # Blocks World - Nice Code Software # Bug Cather - Nice Code Software # Busy Bar - Nice Code Software # Candy Workshop - Nice Code Software # Contest - Nice Code Software # Cookies Labyrinth - Nice Code Software # Crystal Blast - Nice Code Software # Deformable - Nice Code Software # Dejectitle - Nice Code Software (Bomberman ripoff) # Egg Contest - Nice Code Software # Escapeway - Nice Code Software # Fair’s Treasure - Nice Code Software # Falling Blocks - Nice Code Software (Tengen Tetris ripoff) # Fated Pirate - Nice Code Software # Final Blood - Nice Code Software # Fish Story - Nice Code Software # Fling Ball - Nice Code Software # Forest Adventure - Nice Code Software # Fruit Gift - Nice Code Software # Ghost Castle - Nice Code Software # Golden Bird - Nice Code Software # Greedy - Nice Code Software # Hammer & Nail - Nice Code Software # Happy Match - Nice Code Software # Ice Ocean - Nice Code Software # IQ Champion - Nice Code Software # Island - Nice Code Software # Jump Jump - Nice Code Software # Jumping Kid - Nice Code Software # Lighting - Nice Code Software # Little Witch - Nice Code Software # Magic Egg - Nice Code Software # Man in Red - Nice Code Software # Meccano - Nice Code Software # Mirror Devil World - Nice Code Software # Mouse Snare - Nice Code Software # Mouser Hero - Nice Code Software # Mowing - Nice Code Software # Nut Cracky - Nice Code Software # Crystal Ball - Nice Code Software # Police Dog Lasy - Nice Code Software # Police vs Thief - Nice Code Software # Pongpong - Nice Code Software # Power Robot - Nice Code Software # Pulveration - Nice Code Software (Battle City ripoff) # Rabbit Village - Nice Code Software # River Jump - Nice Code Software # Seaport Guarl - Nice Code Software # Seawolf - Nice Code Software # Space Base - Nice Code Software # Spiderman 2 - Nice Code Software # Spiderman 1 - Nice Code Software # Spring World - Nice Code Software # Star - Nice Code Software # Submarine - Nice Code Software # Throughman - Nice Code Software # Toy Factory - Nice Code Software # Utmost Warfare - Nice Code Software # Vigilant - Nice Code Software # Warzone - Nice Code Software # Water Pipe - Nice Code Software # Where Dad Went To (Hudson's Adventure Island 2 hack) # Boonie Bear 2 (Takahashi Meijin no Bouken Jima hack) # Hero Alliance 2 (Ninja Ryukenden III hack) Gallery 400coolboy.jpg|400-in-1 Cartridge Label Scan (by AlexSRMD). 400.jpg|Photo of the cartridge (Photo by AlexSRMD). Free-shipping-Top-quality-72pins-8-bit-Game-font-b-Cartridge-b-font-400-in-1.jpg|NES Compatible Version. Trivia The image on the label has been taken off from "Resident Evil 5" also know as Biohazard in Japan.Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Multicarts Category:2011 video games